


Purpose

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: In therapy with Dr. Du Maurier, Hannibal closes his eyes, recalls seeing Will and Abigail in the aftermath of Garrett Jacob Hobbs’ death, along with the sense of purpose they brought him.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before viewers officially meet Bedelia Du Maurier in the canon, not long after the pilot. I don’t own Hannibal, but for the last several months, it has owned me. :)

Decay and death bloomed into flowers, into beauty. At the heart of it all stood Will Graham. Eyes closed as if lost in a dream, face pale, strained with lines of fear, yet somehow serene.

Hannibal Lecter felt a ripple of hunger seeming Will there unlike he’d ever felt before. He was here for this man. Whatever he’d learned of psychiatry, of the darker knowledge he possessed, he was meant to share it with Will Graham. This young man gave him a purpose beyond anything he’d ever accomplished before. Such a sensation dwarfed the tender possessiveness accompanied by the unfamilar sting of guilt he’d experienced, seeing Will Graham covered with blood, trying to stop the blood pouring from Abigail Hobbs’ neck with a trembling hand. 

These two were now his charges, his responsibilites. It wasn’t just the fact that he, Hannibal Lecter had put them in this position and they were being overwhelmed by it. He had to step in, to take care of them. There was no way either Will or Abigail could do it, damaged as they were. 

He opened his eyes, returning to the present, to the calm, clinical gaze of Bedelia Du Maurier, anchoring him in the here and now. “What did you see?” 

“I see purpose.” He offered her a rare smile, surprised at how naturally it came. “Perhaps one I’ve been lacking for too long.”


End file.
